o Uchiha Family Memories o
by Angelius 01
Summary: Colección de recuerdos, basados en el día a día de Sasuke Uchiha  en el mayor de los retos de su vida: Ser padre primerizo!  / /Continuación de "Hay que enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida". Se los ruego, entren y lean…No se arrepentirán


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia si es de mi propiedad**

**Galería de One-shots **

**Historia principal:**

**-o- Hay que enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida –o-**

Esta historia comenzó con un one-shot, que luego de meditar las posibilidades y encontrar muchas más de las que esperaba, decidí convertir en una colección de one-shots derivados de uno solo, en palabras simples esta será una galería con sucesos antes o después de la historia principal.

**IMPORTANTE:** Para quien no la ha leído con anterioridad **Hay que enfrentar las sorpresas de la vida** creo que será un poco confuso por lo cual creo que es mejor saberse la historia principal antes de esta colección de one-shots

¡Basta de palabrerías espero que la disfruten!

**-o- ¡Shhhh…! -o-**

…

Estaba analizando su objetivo, las pérdidas y ventajas… cada segundo contaba.

No podía quitarle el ojo de encima ya que sabía perfectamente que un solo movimiento en falso lo haría llegar directo a la boca del lobo. En cada paso media su velocidad, el impulso, trayectoria y fuerza ejercida.

Él caminaba tan lento que observaba como las partículas de polvo se desplazaban por el aire, cuando una de ellas se posó sobre su nariz tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no estornudar ya que si eso sucedía en solo segundos podía echar todo a perder, el fallar en esta misión sería desastroso tanto para su integridad física como para las personas en el perímetro determinado de vulnerabilidad (3 kilómetros).

Rodilla, pie derecho, pisar, estabilizarse, rodilla, pie izquierdo, mirar…

Repetía incontablemente el joven de cabellos azabaches en su mente cada vez que por el rabillo del ojo contemplaba como el cuerpo sobre el sillón mantenía una respiración tranquila y pausada, era imposible creer que esa misma persona recién le había destrozado la mano hace no más de dos semanas, seccionándosela en varios fragmentos difíciles de sanar. Una vez que recorrió la distancia de la puerta principal hasta el living, y aprovechando que la alfombra que cubría gran parte de la estancia amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos, se dio unos minutos para apreciar el hermoso rostro. No recordaba el haberla visto así en mucho tiempo.

Callada, sin ceño fruncido, sin la vena palpitante en la cien… en otras palabras tranquila.

En este instante las los rasgos que lo impresionaron desde niño se lucían más que en otros días, o puede que por haberla visto enfadada todo el mes ya no las recordaba, había muchas mujeres lindas en el mundo pero todas tenían la misma belleza, la que en este momento tenía enfrente era exótica. Cabello rosa, ojos jade, mejillas con rubor natura, pestañas largas, labios jugosos, piel suave y blanca, parpados que se están moviendo, cuerpo delgado….

.

.

.

.

.

Esperen un segundo…

¡¿Parpados, que?

Los ojos se abrieron soñadoramente, tenían un aire relajado, aun medio adormilados. No bostezó al despertar, lo que era raro en Sakura. Solo lo vieron fijamente y luego se pusieron serios con una pizca de diversión lo cual lo alarmo, la pelirosa abrió la boca y pregunto:

-¿Por qué se parecen tanto los cuervos a las mesas de escritorio?- lo reto a adivinar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- contesto rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco.-

Respondió de tal manera que parecía haber dicho el comentario más inteligente del mundo, lanzó una risita entre lunática-tierna para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y caer dormida en lo que parecía una parodia de un cuento para niños.

Dejo salir el aire que había mantenido cautivo en sus pulmones desde que su esposa hablo. Vivir con Sakura tiene sus cosas malas como:

*Aprender a apreciar los detalles, cosa casi imposible para todo hombre de Konoha

*Repasar cada oración en su mente cinco veces, encontrar todas las posibilidades para no ser malinterpretado.

*Soportarla cuando este en _esos_ días.

*Comer todo lo que prepare sin importar si se mueve, o comience a burbujear.

*Decir cursilerías de vez en cuando, solo entrando en situaciones extremas.

*Aceptar el hecho de que sea sonámbula.

Y por último, pero no menos importante.

*Su bipolaridad.

Y cada vez se agrandaba más la lista, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta ya que todavía albergaba las esperanzas de traer un segundo Uchiha al mundo.

Sin querer volver a retar al diablo, retomo su camino a la habitación principal. Era mejor que Sakura lo encontrara en su ropa de dormir para cuando despertara, sino entonces recibiría un cuestionario para hallar la explicación del porqué llego a su casa a las tres de la mañana. Pero en esta ocasión él si tenía una respuesta lógica:

El dobe de Naruto iba a casar.

**-o- Flashback-o-**

**Hoy, como todos los sábados, los ninjas más importantes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas salieron a un bar. Después de unos tragos de sake, una vez que que el rubio se emborracho hasta el punto de no saber ni su nombre grito a todo pulmón que amaba a Hinata, lo cual no era la gran sorpresa para nadie, por lo que lo ignoraron pero… él no se esperaba que lo arrastraran, literalmente, junto con Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Lee, hasta la mansión Hyuga.**

**Hasta el momento estaba entendiendo un poco de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, pero cuando el tonto de traje naranja le entrego una guitarra, solo entonces se dio cuenta de su posición.**

**Observo a su alrededor, ya que el alcohol comenzaba a bajar de su cuerpo, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.**

**Naruto con un micrófono + Shikamaru con una trompeta + Neji con un piano eléctrico + Lee con un vestido de baile + Kiba con un saxofón + él con una guitarra = WTF?**

**Sip era un genio en las matemáticas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su problema.**

**Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y no me refiero a la hora, Naruto comenzó a entonar una canción que vagamente le recordaba a una de las telenovelas que a Sakura le encantaban. Como sabiéndose la letra el tocaba hábilmente, aunque en el fondo su mente estaba en shock… ¡El ni siquiera sabía tocar guitarra!**

**Nunca pensó decir esto pero… **

**Ese maldito dobe le estaba causando más dolor de cabeza con su estúpidamente desafinada voz, que cuando su esposa dio a luz a su hijo.**

**Empeorando las cosas estaba el hecho de que todos sus compañeros estaban ebrios, en todo el sentido de la palabra… la "hermosa" velada termino con una Hinata desmayada (que novedad), un dobe reaccionando de su letargo para luego ser perseguido por un furioso Hiashi, reclamándole su insolencia al pedir la mano de su hija mayo, un Neji completamente abochornado hablando solo sobre algo del destino, un Kiba traumado en una esquina mientras se mecía en posición fetal y a él junto con Shikamaru con la peor parte…**

**Ver a Lee mientras bailaba La Macarena, y al mismo tiempo se quitaba la ropa de manera "Provocativa" y le guiñaba un ojo al dueño de Akamaru, el cual grito como niña asustaba y salió corriendo, en el camino pegando otro grito al cielo.**

**-¡NO SOY GAY!**

**-o- Fin del Flashback –o-**

Suspiro agotado.

Por suerte solo necesitaba llegar a su habitación, cambiar sus ropas, y ya preparada la cómoda cama, podría alzar a Sakura y llevarla al lecho para poder dormir juntos hasta el que el sol hiciera acto de presencia.

Sonrió de forma estúpida al imaginarse tener a su pelirosa acurrucada a su lado.

Y ese fue el error que le costó a Sasuke Uchiha una cálida noche con su esposa.

Por las escaleras, muuuuuuy cerca del living, se encontraba el único artefacto que ha logrado desarmar al Uchiha de cualquier protección, el que con su invencible técnica tiro a la basura todo su esfuerzo de parar desapercibido.

Un patito de goma

Exacto, uno de esos que se utiliza en las bañeras, el amigo infantil perfecto para la hora del baño, con esa cualidad tan insoportable de chillar cuando se les da un leve apretón. El mismo que el piso con su zapato hace 3 segundos.

Cerró los ojos, solo esperaba que la chispa llegara al barril de pólvora para dar la gran explosión, sorprendentemente esta no llego, soltó una exclamación de alivio retomando nuevamente su camino a su habitación pero se olvidó de un minúsculo detalle, pequeño y mortal.

-¡Wuuaaahhhhhhh!

El desgarrador llanto de su hijo de apenas tres semanas, produjo un eco digno de haberlo heredado de su madre.

**Ya ninguna excusa era válida, **

Era hombre muerto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!**

Recordatorio:

Nunca despertar a un bebé recién nacido, menos con una mamá tan protectora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura, abre la puerta- volvió a rogar el orgulloso pelinegro.

Ya llevaba una hora en esa misma posición, sentado en el piso afuera de su habitación, esperando a que a la ojijade se le ablandara el corazón y lo dejara entrar para dormir en su cama, junto a ella.

-¿Para qué? – Contesto dese dentro- ¿Para qué despiertes de nuevo a mí bebé? No lo permitiré, Saku-chan no tiene la culpa de tener a un padre tan desconsiderado. Además por la hora que llegas deduzco que tienes bastante resistencia, ve y hazle compañía al sillón.- finalizó la mujer con determinación

-Ábrela, o la tirare.- ya estaba perdiendo su, casi nula, paciencia.

-Pobre de ti si te atreves a hacerlo- amenazo con furia la madre primeriza- ya me voy a dormir, puedes reclamar todo lo que quieras, no te dejare entrar. Date por vencido de una vez.-

- No, tú me abrirás la puerta, quieras o no.- dijo en voz fuerte.- me quedare aquí hasta que me dejes pasar, no te dejare dormir, así que apresúrate porque me estoy cansando,- sonrió de medio lado, estaba más que seguro que con esto ganaría.

….

**Él fue muy valiente en retar a Sakura, demasiado…**

**Demos un minuto de silencio por esta desgraciada alma.**

…**.**

**¡Mierda, que sillón más incómodo!**


End file.
